a Snake a shukaku a Fox and a Samurai
by Mister Miyagi
Summary: what would happen if team 7 was made up of Anko Naruto and Gaara and they hade a Samurai as a sensei read and find out rated T for some violence and mild language might get changed to M later on
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story my first two kinda suck but you know what they say third times the charm right? **

**Anyway this is my first time using Anko she will most likely be paired with Naruto but who knows? i might change my mind anywhose for obvious reasons Anko will be Younger otherwise that'll be just wrong on to the Disclaimer: I do in no way own Naruto or any other characters in this story all those are owned by the big cheese himself ****Masashi Kishimoto 岸本斉史 anyway on to the SHOW...or story which ever works.

* * *

**

** - FLASHBACK- **

**- TEN YEARS AGO –**

A four year old boy with spiky blond hair was sitting alone in a playground crying holding the side of his face which was red and swollen a few yards away another four year old boy was watching with his two older siblings with him

"Poor kid" said the girl with blond hair pulled into four pig tails

"Harden up" said the older boy who was wearing a black outfit with face paint on

The youngest of the three walked over to the boy the other two following looking worried

'I hope Gaaras not going to kill him' thought the older girl

"You there what is your name" asked Gaara looking at the blond kid

"n-naruto uzumaki" the boy called Naruto said

"This is my brother and sister Temari and Kankuro"

"Why are you crying?"Asked Gaara

'Whoa this is not like Gaara to be so…. Caring' Kankuro was thinking

"I was trying to get into the library so I could try to learn about being a ninja, but the librarian hit me with a ruler then called me a demon freak" he said

All three siblings froze at the word demon

"Why did she call you that" asked Temari kindly

"I think it has something to do with a fox" he replied

"Follow me" said Gaara and started walking away

"Where are we going" asked Naruto walking beside Gaara

Gaara smirked "to the library" he said

As soon as they walked in the door the librarian swung a metal ruler at naruto but just before it hit sand came out of nowhere and blocked the ruler

"What the?" the librarian

The sand then covered the ruler Gaara raised his hand

"Sand burial"

There was a crunch and the sand went up Gaaras sleeve leaving a crumpled ruler

"Next time you hurt naruto it'll be you arms" he said before walking to the ninja section with naruto following

Kankuro and Temari stood staring "did Gaara just make a friend?" asked Kankuro shocked "I-I think so…" replied Temari equally as shocked

**- END FLASHBACK – **

Naruto walked to school wearing his famous orange jumpsuit with one of his signature grins

Today was graduation day at the ninja academy he was finally able to graduate ever since the third had passed an age restriction law that you had to be at least fourteen to graduate Naruto had been annoyed at first he then decided instead of complaining he was going to spend the time training he was able to now climb up a tree without hands using only hid feet he was happy at first until he found out that nearly every chūnin was able to do this but still he felt confident and ready for anything and even better his best friend Gaara signed up to an exchange program he had graduated in Suna now he was going to be put in a genin team in Konoha.

Narutos day couldn't be any better he even found his favorite flavor ramen in his Cupboard, yep this was going to be one awesome day

. . . . . .

"Alright congratulations on passing now to assign you to your three man squads" said Iruka

There was a knock at the door "excuse me Iruka san, this is Gaara he is an exchange student from Suna he needs to be assigned to a team" the third hokage said with Gaara behind him

"I know" said Iruka "he can be in squad seven with Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi

"YESSSSSS" shouted Naruto at this Gaara smirked at his long time friend Anko who was sixteen was also new to the village as she had just came here from … well to be honest she couldn't remember she remembered all the basic stuff like her name how old she was, etc

'_At least I won't be the only one who's a stranger to the village'_ she thought to herself

"And your sensei will be Miyamoto Musashi, he is new to the leaf so show him respect" said Iruka looking directly at Naruto as he said the respect part.

Gaara took a seat next to Naruto "The demon brothers are back in business" said Naruto Gaara just sat there with his arms folded across his chest everyone in the class was looking at Gaara judging him

'_He looks weak but looks can be deceiving' _thought Sasuke

'_He's kinda cute, in a scary as hell way'_ thought Ino

'_I wonder if he likes bugs' _thought Shino

'_Man he looks tough what a drag…' thought_ Shikamaru

One by one team's began to leave until it was just Anko Gaara and Naruto

Then the door slowly opened all three Gēnins tensed and leaned forward the door swung open and a white dove flew in with a note attached to its leg it flew a few circles before landing on Gaaras head Naruto burst out laughing Anko just sweat dropped

"What the hell…" muttered a confused Anko

Gaara took the note off the dove it then flew back out the door Naruto grabbed the note out off Gaaras hand and began to read in out loud

_Dear students _

_My name is Miyamoto Musashi_

_And I will give you the honor of having a chance to train under me. If you think you have what it takes to serve your village then meet me on the roof in exactly two minutes if you are late then you will go back to the academy. _

_Yours sincerely Miyamoto Musashi _

_p.s. time started as soon as you saw the dove._

"But that means…SHIT!" yelled naruto "we only have one minute left to go up 26 stories"

Gaara was already riding a cloud of sand out the window going up. Anko was running up the outside wall of the window.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto as he sprinted up the wall following Anko and Gaara

The three stood their panting except Gaara (as he didn't run) a man stood in front of them he was short in fact he was about the same height as Anko (who was the tallest of the genin) he was wearing a full set of Okegawa Armor with a Daishō sword set he had a leaf symbol carved into the crest of his helmet he looked terrifying even Gaara was a little unnerved he didn't show it of course.

"So you dececied to come" he said

"Of course, and we can take anything you can throw us, BELIEVE IT!"Said naruto shouting the last part

Miyamoto sweat dropped '_great another over eager hyper-active teenager'_ he then reminded himself that he was only fifteen

"Alright say your name, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, hobbies and dreams for the future" he said

"Why don't you go first" demanded Anko

'_Great a feisty one' _ "Alright my name is Miyamoto Musashi, Previous Kensei of the land of iron and current Kensei of the leaf, I am new to the village so I don't really know much about this place my only love is of art I dislike people that challenge me and underestimate me due to my age my strengths are Kenjutsu specifically Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū style and I don't have any weakness that I know of my hobbies are art and gardening and making new tea flavors and my dream is to settle down in this village and have a nice garden that ill tend to and paint my art" he said

"You want to settle down but you're only fourteen?" asked a bewildered Anko

"I'm fifteen actually and I was talking about in 50 or so year's time" he replied matter of factly "any way thanks for volunteering to go next **Mizu hebi-za**" he said smirking behind his mask she blushed slightly at the last bit but coughed to cover it up

"Well I'm Anko Mitarashi number one Dango lover in Konoha I like Dango, fighting, blood, torcher and snakes I dislike puppies, kittens, Orchimaru and so far you Sensei, I won't say my weaknesses or strengths as of course we are ninja, my dream is to become head of ANBU torcher and interrogation" Miyamotos sweatdropped again "ok then Mizu hebi-za you choose who go's next" Anko glared at the Samurai

"It's Anko and Blondie can go next" she said still glaring at Miyamoto

Naruto gave a guy pose "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like Ichiraku ramen and training, I dislike Sasuke and the two minutes you have to wait before you can have the ramen my strength is making clones and having a have lot of chakra my weakness in Genjutsu I don't have any hobbies but I want to learn Kenjutsu but there aren't many that do it in a ninja village, my dream is to become hokage so that people will have to respect me"

'_Interesting' _thought Miyamoto "Last up Sand boy" he said

"My name is Gaara of the desert I come from Suna and that is all you need to know" at this everyone sweatdropped

"Oookay…..well then I have some good news and some bad news" Miyamoto said grinning under his mask

"None of you are Gēnin yet"

Two cries of"WHAT!" and a raised eyebrow from Gaara

"But we passed the test" said Gaara

"No that was to see if you COULD become Gēnin it doesn't mean you are Gēnin." He paused savoring the look on their faces "good news is you still get to take a test to see if you can be fully fledged Gēnin come to the training ground tomorrow come at 5 am sharp oh and don't have breakfast I'll bring some as a good luck treat" with that he began to walk away a dove landed on his shoulder

"I don't like him" said Anko

"Me neither" said Naruto he turned to Anko "how about we go and get something to eat you like Dango right?"

"I don't know" she said considering it

"Come on, it'll be my treat" he said giving her a smile

She smiled "sure why not" she took his hand and jumped off the side of the building

Naruto screamed Anko just laughed Gaara just got on a cloud of sand and flew off to who knows where.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING by the way when/if you review can ya recommend a good english to japanese romanization translator i am currently using google translate but i think it might be wrong anyway reviews are welcome and remember every time someone reads this and dosen't review god kills a kitten please don't be like Anko and think of the kittens **

**Mizu hebi-za = little snake  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is chapter TWO aww yea i'm on a roll this is the most i've ever writen in one storie anyway on to the Disclaimer **

**I do not in any way or form own Naruto if i did it would be very different very different indeed he he he **

**oh btw last chapter i never said what Kensei means its a title given to highly skilled swordsmen back in fedul japan Miyamoto Musashi had this title in real life to look him up he is my new role model!  
**

* * *

**Chapter two**

The three Gēnin stood by three poles they had been waiting for two hours since 5am

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" shouted Naruto

"I'll make him suffer" said Anko pulling out a kunai

"What are you doing here?" asked a pink haired Kunoichi giving Anko a death glare who just gave her one of her bloodthirsty grins with her eyes shut

Sasuke and Kiba followed her both stopped when they saw the other team their

"Ill take you three are here for your exam" asked Gaara

"Yes but what are you doing this is our training ground" demanded Sasuke

"Our Sensei told us to be here at 5am sharp" said Naruto grinning at his arch rival

Kiba and Sakura sweatdropped Sasuke just raised and eyebrow

They stood there for a few more hours

"Morning" said a certain samurai who ducked as a kunai flew through the air where his head had been following behind him was Kakashi "Mizu hebi-za, your aim is horrible if you pass this then you will throw kunai at targets until your arm bleeds" Miyamoto said

"Any who you're probably wondering why both teams are here" he continued

"Simple since Miyamoto is new this will be a joint training to show him how these things work" Kakashi finished

"The test is simple" he continued

"I will have two bells and so will Miyamoto the objective is simple get the bells those of you that get the bells will pass and those that don't fail and before you ask Sasuke, yes you can get the bells from either one of us so it is possible for all three people from one team to move on and only one from the other, if you don't come at us with intent to kill you won't be able to pass anyway begin" at the word 'begin' all Gēnin disappeared except Gaara and Naruto

"Alright so we have to get both bells from Miyamoto and one bell from Kakashi so that our whole team can pass" naruto whispered in Gaaras ear Gaara nodded before whispering back "Anko is hiding and will strike from behind later on" Naruto grinned and turned to Miyamoto "Alright Sensei Get ready, you're about to find out why they call us the Demon brothers" Gaara took the lid out off his gourd. Well turned it to sand…

Miyamoto raised his hands in a southern dragon fighting style with his feet in a zig zag stance "Level one" he said simply before moving at incredible speed for a person in full samurai armor Miyamoto and Naruto began a fierce Taijutsu battle Naruto not giving an inch Miyamoto matching him

Naruto delivered a roundhouse witch Miyamoto ducked under before throwing a strait punch at Narutos ribs who blocked the punch and gave one of his own that hit Miyamoto on the shoulder Naruto jumped back holding his hand "ouch hitting steel full force, Bad idea" he then made that all to familiar hand sign "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu" a cloud of smoke and then there were seven Narutos all with kunai raised and at the ready "Level two" Miyamoto said and drew his Wakizashi and held it in his left hand

Five of the clones rushed Miyamoto who dispatched them all with a swing of his Wakizashi Naruto took a step back "Hey Gaara how about a hand" he said nervously "fine" said Gaara who immediately raised his right hand and several streams of sand flew out the gourd and covered Miyamoto "Sand coffin" he said and the sand covering Miyamoto flew in the air Gaara then closed his hand "Sand burial" Just before the sand could pressurize they heard a shout from inside the sand "Shuhō o shōkan: Hogo no ryū" the sand crunched and came back to Gaara who then turned two Kakashi who gulped Naruto gasped and pointed at the ground a golden dragon was sitting there wrapped around a figure it roared before disappearing with poof reveling Miyamoto who stood up and brushed off some golden scales off his armor "I underestimated you Gaara of the desert" he said "From this point on I will go full force. Level Ten"

He unsheathed his Katana and held it in his right hand but he still kept his Wakizashi in his left he then stabbed both swords in the ground before making several hand seals so fast that even Kakashi couldn't keep up with before slamming both hands on the ground before Shouting "Katon: Nenshō hebi no idaina ryū no tsume dōmu!" the swords began shaking until a burst of fire came from them it was surrounding them the flame grew higher and higher until it was as high as the hokages tower Anko took the chance to strike but was grabbed by Gaara she looked at him he was holding her hand she smirked he blushed and said "whatever Jutsu that was its going to be big" the flames began to take on the shape of a dragon it raised his head to the sky and roared a stream of fire burst from its mouth it then breathed fire right at Miyamoto the fire surrounded him unaffecting him he then directed it with his arms it shot out leaving a massive wall of fire in its wake. Naruto Gaara and Anko Moved closer the fires met behind the Gēnin sealing off everything outside of the wall the massive dragon spread it wings and covered the top making it a dome of fire Gaara realized too late what was happening "NO" he shouted and ran to the wall and was about to break through until a snake made off fire shot out of the wall and tried to bite him making him jump back he retreated to the other two the snake didn't follow him instead it went back into the wall Miyamoto walked forward bringing his hands up as he did two bursts of fire shot out and formed replicas of his two swords "This is the great dragons fire dome no one can leave until I cancel the jutsu not even me, you should be proud you will be the only non-Samurai who have seen this"

His armor had also changed it was flaming and had turned from black to a mix of Red Orange and Yellow he then lunged at the three Gēnin both arms across his chest in an X shape with the fire swords coming out the ends of his hands Anko Gaara and Naruto moved as one all attacking the oncoming samurai with all their might it was hopeless of course but they still tried and almost grabbed the bells before Miyamoto swung both arms down and engulfed them with fire after that all three Gēnins blacked out.

* * *

'Man he's not holding back' Kakashi thought while standing next to Kiba who was dangling upside down by his ankle after trying to grab the bells off the ground. Sasuke and sakura were both also watching the fire dome Sasuke had to admit it was a powerful jutsu 'if I had it I could easily beat Itachi' he thought after a few minutes the dragon lifted its wings and roared before bursting into more flames and disappearing the wall also went down reveling Miyamoto with his armor and both swords back to their original way he had summoned two smaller dragons that were carrying Gaara and Naruto. Miyamoto Carried Anko in his arms he walked over to Kakashi who just raised an eyebrow "they all fought bravely and even when there was no hope of success they all fought on together as a team" even though he had a mask on you could tell by his voice that he was proud of his team "I'm taking them to the hospital Ill meet you at the Hokages office tonight then to report our success" he continued all of a sudden Sasuke appeared out of nowhere "I demand you teach me that jutsu" he demanded "Why would I teach you" Sasuke smirked "Because I'm the last uchiha and the shinobi council said that I could make any sensei teach me any jutsu I wanted" he said still smirking

Miyamoto just stood there before saying "That's great and all but I don't serve the SHINOBI council because I'm a SAMURAI if you think real hard you might find the difference" he said, he spoke like he was explaining something very simple to a toddler

"I serve under the hokage directly so if you want to complain go to him… or the ruler of the land of iron your choice" Miyamoto finished before taking his unconscious students to the hospital.

…..

Gaara woke up his head was pounding he looked to his left and saw Naruto reading Icha Icha Paradise

"How did yo-" he started before grabbing his throat

Naruto laughed "Being in a fire will do that to ya" and handed Gaara a glass of water who drank it all in two gulps

Gaara tried again "How did you get that book?"

Naruto giggled "At the start of the match Kakashi put his book away I just used a little fox chakra and moved superfast and switched it with Icha Icha Paradise Yoai Version"

Gaara smirked

"How's Anko?"

"Fine she's with Musashi Sensei"

Gaara noted the more formal way Naruto spoke about their sensei 'well he was powerful' he thought

With that he fell asleep and Naruto continued reading

….

Kakashi had just got back from the hokage informing him off his Gēnin teams success he then reached into his pouch and grabbed his favorite book he opened up to his page… all of a sudden all throughout the village a scream was heard 'sounds like Kakashi found out about the book' Naruto thought grinning to himself

* * *

**Well thanks for reading if i get five reviews by chapter 5 ill make chapter 6 very special very special indeed he he he...**

**Shuhō o shōkan: Hogo no ryū = Summoning technique:dragon of protection **

**Katon: Nenshō hebi no idaina ryū no tsume dōmu = Fire style: Great dragons claw dome of burning serpents**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter three is up and running... well more like sitting and waiting to be read i know this story is suppose to be Naruto and Anko but this chapter will be adding a twist to it hope you all like it **

**Disclaimer: Its a drag really but i don't own Naruto in anyway or form i am just a little fish in a big pond **

**PS: if the end of this chapter and the disclaimer are a little weird is cuz it is or was 2:48 am when i finished this chapter anyway enough of me speaking nonsense on with the story  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

Team 7 fully recovered was in the training grounds waiting for their sensei Gaara and Naruto had healed faster than expected mostly due to the demons in them.

They were once again Waiting for their Sensei to show up, "he's late as usual" Anko said twirling a kunai on her finger "He always is" said Gaara "Yep" said Naruto

Then a boy round their age came round the corner he had black ANBU style pants on with a pair of black combat boots and a black long sleeved shirt but best of all starting at the bottom of the pants was a tail of a dragon that went up going round pants and continued on the shirt with a dragons head on his chest some other things he had were black fingerless gloves a black bandana and a leaf ninja headband being used as a belt but the weirdest thing was his hair it was GREEN not slightly tinted or highlighted but full on Green he was carrying three bags

"Alright get changed" he said and dropped the three bags

"Umm who are you?" asked Naruto slightly confused at why a kid his age was giving him clothes

"Umm Naruto I think that's Miyamoto" Anko sweatdropped

Narutos jaw dropped

"B-b-but-"he started before the kid made a strange one handed sign

"Samuraiāto: Okegawa Ryū no yoroi" there was a puff of smoke then the kid or Miyamoto was standing there with a full suit of Okegawa armor he then after a few seconds dismissed the jutsu returning him to the green haired kid

"Anyway the main reason I'm late because I spent all last night and most of this morning making these outfits so you better appreciate them" each bag had a single Kanji symbol on one had fox the other Love and the last snake Naruto grabbed the fox one and ran off in the forest to get changed Gaara took the one with love and made a sand dome around himself to get changed in Anko took the last bag the one with snake on in and summoned a giant snake before it curled around her she looked over at her sensei "no peeking" she said seductively before letting the snake curl around her Miyamoto felt his face getting hot at the last comment '_Man I must be getting sick or something'_ he thought _yes that was it just some minor disease nothing to be alarmed about but there was something about the way Anko looked that he found extremely…NO he couldn't think that, he was the Kensei of the land of iron one of the most respected fighters in all the lands but still…_

Naruto came back first wearing a black tee shirt black track pants a pair of wooden sandals and a white coat with flames at the bottom

Next Gaaras sand dome disappeared back into his gourd he was wearing a reddish brown overalls with a black shirt and pants underneath it he kept his black boots on

Then the giant snake uncurled revealing Anko dressed in a black mini skirt black tank top black boots a belt for holding scrolls and a pair of fingerless gloves with a little snake head on each knuckle the snakes had their mouths open and fangs bared she also wore a trench coat like her old one but black and with snakes coming up from the bottom.

Miyamoto grinned at his students anime tears falling down "I'm so proud of you guys" he said chocking with tears the Gēnin all sweatdropped he coughed before returning to his normal self "Ok let me explain your new outfits abilities as well, first off Naruto your suit allows you to move faster and with more stealth also those sandals are made out of wood from the same trees that are used to make chakra paper so you can move chakra through them like they are your own feet add I little chakra to them and you can run at superfast speeds or even run on water, oh and that coat your wearing was owned by the fourth hokage it is said to have a secret hidden power" he finished

"What is it?" asked Naruto with stars in his eye

"Well no one knows it is a secret after all" said Miyamoto

"Next up Gaara, Your outfit doesn't have anything fancy on only that the cloth has diamond woven into it and diamond is the hardest substance in the world and because it's diamond if you go up against a opponent who absorbs chakra it won't affect the outfits defense capabilities also diamond can reflect most fire jutsu throw at you and as a last resort you can separate the diamond from the cloth and use it to make special diamond sand." He finished then turned to Anko

"Last off Anko, your Outfit is pretty basic actually it tougher than normal cloth but not as tough as Gaaras but still tough apart from that, that's pretty all it can do" he paused to savor the look on Anko face "oh one more thing the snakes on the gloves, they can absorb chakra and store it in them when you have absorbed enough chakra or put your own in if you wish, well the result will be the snakes come alive and all attack your enemy or enemies one bite from one of those snakes will cause death in 40 seconds and only you can give an antidote" he finished

"What is it?" Anko asked

"You have to kiss them." He replied simply

"WHAT!" Shouted a very angry Naruto

Miyamoto just shrugged "You will have to channel chakra through your lips into theirs, it was either that or something more …interment" Miyamoto blushed and a small bit off blood came out of his nose Anko smirked "Why sensei I never knew you thought about such _Dirty_ things" she said in that seductive tone. Miyamoto almost fainted _almost _

"Alright then Anko all of you are to do laps round this training ground and no chakra allowed" he said the three Gēnin smirked the training ground was only 2000 meters in total they would finish this quickly "Hey, how many laps sensei?" asked Naruto smugly

"Thanks to Anko until you spew, literality" he then summoned a fierce looking dragon

"well I'm off to the hospital I must have caught something" he said "if any of you are suicidal enough to stop before you spew the dragon will… well let's just say that it will make a night in Ibikis torcher room seem like a tea party with that he disappeared with a burst of flames the three Gēnin just stood there until the dragon snapped at them making them run like hell around in circles

* * *

**-FIVE HOURS LATER- **

Miyamoto was on top of the hokages tower looking up to the stars thinking about things

'_Man the stars are really beautiful at this time of night he thought, But what the hell was that with Anko though I've never felt this way about anyone before oh god what do I do!'_ he was on the verge of ripping out his hair until his old friend Kurenai appeared beside him before laying down next to him

"What's bugging you? You were acting strange in the jōunin meeting?" she asked him

He sighed "Theirs this girl in my team, a Gēnin called Anko"

Kurenai smiled at him "Oh, and what a about her?" she asked innocently

He gave her a look then closed his eyes and sighed "I don't know but I think, for some strange unexplainable reason-"he hesitated Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder

"Go on" she said he mumbled something "what?"she asked "I SAID I LIKE HER OKAY" then he turned red after realizing what he had said "oh crap I hope no one was walking past just then, anyway Kurenai what am a going to do?" he said look depressed Kurenai felt a little bit sorry for the boy "Have you tried asking her out?" Kurenai suggested

Miyamoto looked confused "I didn't think it was allowed for sensei and pupil to date" he asked "Normally yes but that's usually because of age difference in this case she's older than you so I don't think it should be a problem" Miyamoto looked happiest he had for 7 years with that he burst into flames only to reappear in the training fields it was now about 8 at night and the Gēnin were jogging sluggishly with the dragon following them snapping at their legs every few meters all three were covered in sweat and panting Miyamoto almost felt sorry for them he dismissed the dragon causing the Gēnin to look up "You can stop now" he said at that Naruto fainted and was caught by Gaara who then sat down on a cloud of sand and put Naruto down next to him before flying off leaving an exuasted Anko and Miyamoto their… alone…..

Miyamoto sighed an went to check on Anko and realized she had a lot less stamina than the two others and therefore could hardly stand he bent down and picked her up carrying her in his arms she tried to struggle then realized that she was to tired to move

"were do you live?" Miyamoto asked

"Nowhere" whispered Anko Miyamoto just looked at her oddly

"my landlord found out that I was friends with Naruto then kicked me out" she explained that made Miyamotos blood boil he had half a mind right now to go over there and burn the man alive before he realized that wouldn't help in anyway, sure it would make him feel better but not really help in the long run he grinned then said to anko "Alright your staying with me till we find you a place to sleep" he said before bursting into flames and reappeared outside an apartment before carrying her inside inside was pretty plain not to fancy, not to poor, it was just right he took off her jacket and hung it up before carrying her to the bedroom and putting her in the bed he was about to leave before he heard Anko say something she used that tone again "don't tell me your just going to leave me alone here by myself she said before he sighed and got in the bed with her '_Thank Kami for the fact this is a double bed' _he was on the oppesit side from her and was about to drift off till an arm wrapped around his neck an Anko pulled him closer before she feel asleep smirking right now Miyamoto was using all his chakra to stop his nose from bleeding but secretly and deep down he knew it to something about having this Kunoichi holding him so close to her made him feel the happiest he had felt in long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thank you to all those people who review/add to fav/anything really well to be honest the person who added this story you rule this chapter is for you**


End file.
